


First Spring Heat

by starboi_olo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Scenting, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboi_olo/pseuds/starboi_olo
Summary: Derek has been with the Pack since autumn. He’s spent an entire winter with them getting to know each and every member, especially Jake.But now, as the snow is melting away in the Spring, everyone’s cycle is coming around again. Another heat is coming for Derek. And he just wants to spend it with his future mate. Why can’t he be with Jake?Derek goes through his second heat away from his soul bond.
Relationships: Jake/Derek, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	First Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! I hope any one that reads this enjoys. 
> 
> Please give me any critiques if you have any, because I’d love to try to make better stories that people might enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you!

The winter snows have melted away and buds are growing on the trees. I’ve even been able to venture outside to enjoy the wind in my fur again.

Spring has always been my favorite season.

Except for when cycles come around.

...

My scent glands pulsate as heat builds in my body. Everything inside me feels like it’s melting and it’s hard to think.

“How long has he been like this?” Fall’s voice is sharp and high. He’s clearly worried.

Jake whines and fidgets beside me, a hand carding through my sweaty hair. “Just this morning, I promise. He wasn’t showing any signs last night, and we were just sleeping. I really didn’t-“

“Jake,” Fall quickly stops his brothers panic. “He’s okay. You know it’s just an early heat. Let me take him to my den and I’ll make him comfy. Once he’s more coherent we can talk about pack cuddles or moving him somewhere else. Okay?”

Jake brushes his wrists through my hair and once over my shoulders in a rush. He whines in a slight panic as Fall picks me up. I manage a soft whine back before my mind slips completely into a blur.

...

“Come on, hon. Wake up. Need to get some water in ya.” Fall coos and trills, nudging my lips with a wet rag.

I whine and turn my head away from the rough rag.

Fall huffs but takes the rag away. “Fine. You can lay here for a little longer but then you’re eating and drinking. Got it?”

My belly clenches around nothing and everything feels on fire. I only whine again as Fall leaves me alone for now.

The older male goes about doing something in his nest and leaves me to wake up more.

Lord, this hurts. Why do heats have to hurt so bad?

A rough cramp rolls through my belly making me gasp and finally sit up. Fall startles and glances to me worriedly.

“You okay, hon?”

I pant leaning over my lap and squeeze my eyes closed. I’ll answer in a moment. Just need to figure out how to breathe first.

As I try to kickstart deeper breaths, footsteps approach fast up the tunnel.

Fall gets up quickly at the approaching noise and he stands between me and the den opening.

The footsteps keep coming and I barely register the other pair of footsteps chasing the first when I catch the scent of snow and ice.

My belly turns over and my breathing feels like it stops. A low keening noise leaves my throat and I try to pull myself up or just turn to the tunnel.

Fall growls at the noise and rumbles low and dangerous as Jake comes skidding into the den.

The sight of those purple eyes and the influx of his scent makes my mind hazy. It blurs my mind and the heat inside me.

Fall snarls above me and snaps his teeth loud as Jake tries to move into the nest. Jake freezes at the edge of the blankets and he whines low in his throat.

“Out.” Fall snarls low. “You can’t be here.”

Jake lowers into a crouch and whines again. “He’s hurting. He needs—“

“He  _needs_ rest and water and food. He can live without you for a few days. Now  _go_ .”

Jake whimpers now and stumbles back a step. The action pulls a long whine from my chest and I try to push myself up.

At the first twist of my torso, chaos erupts.

Jake takes a leap towards me instead of leaving. Fall snarls yet again and presses me down into the nest. I’m forced still and kept blocked from Jake. Then Venus and River come into the den and grab for Jake.

The younger shifter finally breaks into snarls and growls and bites at the hands trying to pull him away.

The sight pulls at my heart and I can’t stand it. Why does he have to leave? Why can’t he stay?

Venus pinches at the nape of her son’s neck, and River pins his arms immobile. Jake goes down with a thud and a whine.

I whine right back and wiggle under Fall’s hold. Fall probably doesn’t have to try hard to hold me down with my body weakened with heat, but I try my hardest anyway. And just like Jake, fingers pinch at my nape and I go limp underneath Fall.

Venus glances to me with sad eyes before turning back to her limp son. She gently lets go of his nape and then gathers him over her shoulder. He goes with a defeated whine and a weak wiggle.

River looks at the both of us with a sad glance as well before she offers a shaky smile and follows her mother and brother out.

Fall stays firmly over me until the three are somewhere far away in the caves. Then he slowly backs off my back and neck and gently sits me up.

“I’m sorry, hon, but you guys can’t be together this time.” He keeps his eyes down turned as he makes sure I’m as comfortable as possible. “I know you want to—“

I whine, cause I really, really want to be by my Jake right now.

“ _But_ you have to figure out your cycles separate first. You need to figure out your bodies highs and lows during this time before spending it with someone like Jake.” Fall meets my eyes for this, and he tries to make the points stick in my mind. He just wants me to understand this isn’t a punishment or a permanent thing. This just needs to happen for our health.

I really want to trust the older male. I really want to be logical, but my mind has been out of it ever since my heat started. My heat is controlling my body and mind now, and it just wants Jake’s scent and skin and eyes and love. I just want Jake.

Fall sighs as he seems to see that in my eyes and goes about collecting the rag and bowl of water from earlier. “You’ll get through this, hon. I promise you. Lets get some water in you now.”

And so on it goes. Fall gently coaxes me to drink and eat. He makes me move around in the nest a bit. Then he cuddles close and I cry into his skin as pain tears through my belly. And that repeats for days, with the addition of Dew coming in to spend his heat with us as well sometime in the middle.

...

“Alright,” Fall starts talking but I’m already up and out of the nest.

My heat ended the morning before and my mind has been clear since lunch that day. Fall and Dew had kept me cornered in the den though until I showed that I was completely done with my heat. Which I’m clearly over my heat now the following morning.

“Derek!” Fall whines softly and sighs. “I wasn’t done...”

I faintly hear Dew ruffle Fall’s hair and say quite fondly, “It’s alright. You’ll understand when you find the one.”

I’m already down the tunnels as the two begin talking more though and I ignore whatever else they, or anyone else, may be doing. I focus on finding Jake. My Jake.

The scent of snow and ice leads me down, down, past his empty den and the hot springs, and outside.

I stumble as the sun blinds me for a moment, but as soon as I get my bearings, I track down the other end of my soul. 

...

It takes me till the river before anything hopeful comes up. Then all of a sudden it comes at once.

I’m sprinting down the bank of the river, ignoring my aching hip, and am sniffing wildly at the air. I’m just about to turn towards the meadow when a happy whimper comes somewhere down river. So I turn that way... and Jake’s right there.

Neither of us stop moving, we only move faster as we catch each other’s eyes. River is chasing Jake, thinking he’s about to mess up their plan to keep our cycles apart, but she stops as I leap for him.

Our chests crash together with a wheeze but I don’t care. I don’t  _care_ .

Jake is whining high as he presses his face to my throat. I whimper and whine right back and wiggle in his arms.

Lord, I’m so excited and happy and warm just touching him again. I just want to feel his skin against mine forever and ever and ever.

After a few beats, I manage to get back to my feet and I quickly push Jake around some to get at his neck. He rumbles, pleased, and messes with my hair as I inhale his scent and rub it across my cheeks.

A set of coughs sounds from nearby but I can’t help to care. My Jake is here. He’s here and I don’t have to stay away for days anymore.

Jake rubs his hands and wrists anywhere he can reach as we just hold each other for a few more moments. We both take in each other’s scents like finding water in a desert, and it feels like I could smell him forever.

A louder clearing of the throat and Jake rumbles low and threatening. I stop my scenting of his neck and look up with quite dilated eyes.

Venus is chuffing, amused and a bit scolding. “Settle down, boys. You’ve got years with each other.”

Jake quiets his dangerous noise and just settles on hugging me close. I don’t mind and rest my cheek on his shoulder as Venus continues.

“You boys will behave, correct?”

I shrug and Jake grunts.

Venus rolls her eyes. “Well, Dew will get on your tails if you don’t let each other heal and rest a bit. Take a few days to just eat and sleep.  _Then_ you can go about venturing the forest and being attached at the hip everywhere you go.”

Jake nods at that and purrs now. “I’ll take care of him. Always.”

I puff up at that and lean back a bit to meet his eyes. “I’ll care for you too. I bet I’ll even do it better!”

Purple eyes widen in front of mine. River shakes her head over on the sidelines. 

(“They’re gonna fucking do this again.”)

Not a second later, Jake and I are sprinting back to the caves to find each other the best snacks and furs. 

Venus and River sigh at the river bank. Back to the normal I guess.  


A pair of laughs and teasing remarks filter through the caves the rest of the day. No one really minds. It’s nice hearing them happy again.


End file.
